


Promise?

by imetyouinthebathroom



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Kid Fic, Kid Harry, Kid Louis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imetyouinthebathroom/pseuds/imetyouinthebathroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is an orphan and Louis accidentally spills his water on the new kid's shirt. Little they know, is that this insignificant neglect, would be the start of a everlasting friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise?

Harry was seven when his parents died in a car crash and he was taken to an orphanage, when he arrived, he was literally having a panic attack. You see, Haz had always had social problems so he was taken aback when a rude old lady informed him he was going to live there from now on while she leaded Harry to a weird-looking room; when he asked why, she mumbled something about his parents not being here any more. Harry didn't understand a single thing, he was so confused, he thought his head was gonna explode just like daddy's car. What was happening? Didn't his parents love him any more? Why did they abandon him there where everyone was mean and unknown? But he had apologized to his mum when she caught him drawing on the kitchen walls! Tears were starting to pool at the corner of his eyes, he was so scared! 

''Mr. Styles, you will sleep here tonight, your room mate will be here soon. Be good and don't cause any kind of trouble while I go and check your paperwork'' 

''U-uh I yeah''

''Okay then, I'm leavin- there you are Mr. Horan!'' she said to a cute boy that was coming into the room ''Mr. Styles this is Niall Horan, your room mate, Mr. Horan, this is Harry Styles, he's new here so, please, make him feel comfortable.''

''Yes Ms. Collinwood.'' replied the blonde kid. He was about Harry's age. His knees were dirty with mud because he fell while playing soccer.

As soon as she left the room, Niall attacked Harry's hair.

''Jesus! Your hair is awesome mate!! I wish I had curly hair just like you but, NOoooooO, I have this dull thing on the head HEHEhe''

If Haz was startled at first, now, he was scared for life; he didn't understand what was going on and this weird boy was shouting and laughing really loud. Before he could register what was happening, the Irish kid assaulted the younger boy with tons of questions that he didn't hear, he just caught the last one.

''Do you like footie?''

''I-I well idon'tknowhowtoplaybutitseemsreallyfunand-''

''Woah woah, hang on, you don't have to be nervous or shy with me; we're friends right??''

Friends?... well, he could try. He nodded and Ni smiled

''C'mon then, lets go outside and I'll teach you how to play! Oh oh! and I want you to meet Louis, he's my friend!''

''Okay''

Niall guided Harry through a corridor that led to the kitchen, which had a door to the playground. When they arrived to the little soccer field, Harry saw an angel, well, that's what he thought. Sitting on the grass was a boy a little bit older than him drinking water from a plastic bottle; he had a soft caramel fringe, lightly tanned skin and sea blue eyes. 

''-arry? Harry! Are you ok mate?'' Niall snapped him out of his trance

''Huh? Oh yeah, yeah. I'm fine.''

''You sure? Your face is red and you're shakin'. Are you coming down with something?''

''No I'm fine, really''

''Kay then, look! there's Louis! LOOOOUUUUUUUIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!'' Jeez this kid was loud! And who was that Louis guy- oh...

''NIAAAAAAAAAAAALLL!!!!'' the boy he saw earlier shouted back as he ran towards them

Harry's heartbeat went faster and he was almost sure it could be heard in the moon. His hands and knees were shaking. He lost the track of time so he didn't realize when the bottle's contents were out of it and spilled in his t-shirt.

''Oh my God! I'm so sorry, I'm such a clutz!!! Here, let me help you'' Louis was flushed to the ears. It was adorable.

''It's ok. Don't worry'' Haz offered him a warm smile looking straight into his eyes.

They stayed like that for a few moments just getting lost in each other's gaze until, of course, they were interrupted by someone snorting and a loud _''just kiss already homos''_. It was James of course. He was always teasing and being mean with everyone.

''Get lost James'' Louis said rolling his eyes ''Sorry about that uhmm'' 

''Harry. Harry Styles. And you must be Louis right?''

''Exactly Harry. Come 'ere, follow me'' Follow him? Where?

''We're just going to my room. I'm gonna lend you a shirt or you'll catch a flu''

''You really don't have to do that. I'm okay''

''Don't be stubborn, of course I do'' he said and dragged the younger boy to his room

''Here'' Lou handed him a brownish fluffy sweater ''you can keep it, I'm sorry about earlier'' Harry blushed and thanked the blue eyed.

 *6 years later*

_''HAPPYYY BIRTHAAAAYY TOOO YOUUUUUUUU HAPPYYY BIRTHAAAAYY TOOO YOUUUUUUUU HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR HARRYY HAPPY BIRTHAY TO YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU''_

It was Harry's 13th birthday and the boys prepared him a 'surprise party' with balloons, stolen pancakes from the kitchen and Louis.

Oh Louis. Harry was whipped and everyone knew it, except Lou of course, that's what he thought.

''Hazza'' Louis whispered in Harry's ear while his arms snaked around his waist

''Boo''

''Follow me''

They were in Louis room just staring at each other, as usual.

''Harry, I want to promise you something''

''What is it Lou?''

''Well, I'm sixteen now and in two years I'll be able to get outta here but I don't wanna leave you so I promise that the first thing I will do as soon as I'm free, is come back for you okay? I want to be with you the rest of my life baby. Do you want that too Hazza?''

''Oh God yes!''

''Lets seal this promise with something special''

''like what?''

they both stayed in silence for a few minutes until Harry threw himself to Louis and their lips connected in a long, sweet and loving kiss.

That kiss was a promise that thew would renew 8 years later at their wedding. A promise that would last forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you liked it ^_^


End file.
